


Intoxication

by Wickedhorserider2012



Series: Heaven's Day [1]
Category: EXO, Kpop - Fandom, SHINee, TVXQ, VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, In which Luhan is CLEARLY a dominant, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wolf Pack, You'll Never See It Coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedhorserider2012/pseuds/Wickedhorserider2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin is intoxicated by the unknown.<br/>But little does he know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

“Down” his voice was stern. Tao immediately dropped to his knees. It didn’t matter that he was a head taller than the shirtless boy now standing possessively in front of him, when Luhan spoke, Tao obeyed. 

 

“Good boy” Luhan smirked. It had been a while since they last got the chance to lose themselves in each other, a while since Tao could let go and allow his lover to take complete control. 

 

The smaller of the two ran his slender fingers through his lover’s hair, “You’re such a good pet. You’ll behave for our friends tonight won’t you?” Luhan tightened his hold and listened to the strangled groan that left the others throat, he smirked. “What did I just say?”

 

Tao yelped when his hair was yanked sharply, “Yes master” he breathed.

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Tao took a deep breath. He couldn’t help the shivers that racked his spine every time his master spoke those words. He fed off the dominate energy and Luhan oozed it from his pores. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tao cocked his head to the side, staring up at his boyfriend. Luhan smiled. “Go sit next to the sofa, I’ll be right back.” Tao nodded and rubbed his cheek against the other’s leg as he walked away. 

 

Picking himself up and crawling over to the sofa Tao settled himself near the far end. He was wearing nothing but a cozy pair of light blue boxer briefs and an oversized cotton candy pink sweater. He felt content. Raucous laughter filled the hallway and he smiled. “Chanyeol you have got to tell me where you got it!” Tao giggled. Luhan looked small and flustered next to the towering boy, his Sub (and boyfriend) Baekhyun trailing behind them tentatively. 

 

The second Baekhyn’s eyes caught Taos he smiled and tugged on Chanyeol’s hand, “Yeolie, can I go sit with Tao?” The Dom smirked and tugged his lover close to him, “Of course, but behave!” Baekhyun nodded frantically and bounced over to join the other on the floor. He immediately climbed into his lap and laid his head on his shoulder. Tao laughed and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun. 

 

Chanyeol growled from across the room, “What did I say Baek?” The boy in Tao’s lap stiffened for a moment and then looked over at the other and stuck his tongue out, snuggling back into the man beneath him. Chanyeol’s deep chuckle resonated, “You’ll be punished for that later pet.” He spoke, his voice lowered. 

 

Baekhyun hummed. Tao whispered, “Are you sure that’s what you want Baek?” to the other sub. Luhan was the one who chuckled this time, “I think it’s what we all want kitten, that is…” he paused, “If Yeol is nice enough to let us watch.” Tao shivered, Baekhyun sat up slightly and looked him the eyes, licking his lips.

 

“Certainly” Chanyeol responded with a smirk. 

 

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Later that night Tao lay in bed naked helplessly trying not to touch himself. His cock stood red and swollen against his flat stomach. Luhan sat next to him, eyes focused on a book he was reading while trailing the fingers on his free hand across Tao’s chest. 

 

After they had had a nice dinner and watched a movie, Luhan had held Tao on his lap tightly and they had watched as Chanyeol lay Baekhyun down on the living room carpet and spanked him until his ass was shining red and he was sliding three fingers and in out of his boyfriend’s body. 

 

Luhan had whispered all the things he wanted to do his own sub into his ear as they watched the display before them, and yet, he had demanded that Tao do nothing but watch until he said otherwise. He never said otherwise. 

 

Now Tao couldn’t help but remember the look on Baekhyun’s face when Chanyeol had found that sweet spot deep inside him, teasing it with his longer fingers. He was desperate to have his boyfriend inside of him in one way or another but he knew he would never get it until he accepted that Luhan was in complete control of him. He grunted and rolled onto his side towards the other, sighing. 

 

Luhan smiled and looked down at his lover, traced his delicate features with his eyes. He could see that theother was struggling, could see how much he wanted him, could feel how his chest rose and fell with each shallow breath. 

 

“Tao” he whispered, the other glanced up at him under his long eyelashes, “I have an idea.” 

 

Tao was used to Luhan’s exploratory side and was pretty much open to try anything but what Luhan said next surprised him. “There’s a new club that just opened up in town. It’s called Sublime. It caters to a very particular crowd and Yeol and I think it might be fun to take you and Baekhyun over there on Friday, meet some new people, have a good time…” his voice trailed off on the last couple words as he worked his fingers down Tao’s stomach. 

 

“Oh…Okay” Tao responded tentatively. They hadn’t ever experimented much in a public setting. He wasn’t against it but he couldn’t help but feel jealous at the prospect of other people getting to see Luhan’s dominate side. He pouted. 

 

“Shhh” Luhan whispered, wrapping his soft fingers around his lover and finally giving him what he craved. “Think about it. Think about how everyone will see that you belong to me and no one else.” He tugged particularly hard and watched as Tao’s back bowed, spilling over himself. Luhan smiled and ran his fingers through the sticky mess, lifting it to his mouth and licking himself clean. Tao moaned and rolled himself onto his boyfriend. 

 

“Okay” he said, more confident this time, “That was really hot.” The other laughed and snaked his arms around Tao’s waist. “You know, I think you would probably enjoy showing off more than you think. You love watching Chanyeol and Baekhyun right?” Tao bit his lip and nodded. “Just imagine it the other way around, I know we’ve never done it before, but there’s a first time for everything.” Luhan winked. Tao sighed and smiled, he nodded. “Alright. I’ll give it a try. But…” 

 

“But…” the smaller boy continued, threading his finger’s through the other’s and pulling him to his chest. 

 

“Speaking of first times” Tao continued, “I have this friend from class and I’ve talked to him a little bit about us and he’s curious.” Luhan raised his eyebrow, “And you’re thinking…?” Tao squeaked at the implications his boyfriend was making, “No no, I was just thinking maybe he could come along? I mean if you really wanted maybe he could come over sometime but I don’t think he’s really our type.” 

 

Luhan let loose the musical laugh that made Tao fall in love with him in the first place. “Deep breaths my love, I was just teasing, although I wouldn’t necessarily be opposed. Let’s see how it goes on Friday. Maybe we can find him his very own master.” Tao swallowed as his boyfriend’s face moved closer and closer to his. “By the way” Luhan breathed, “I have to collar you on Friday so everybody know’s you’re claimed. Let’s go to the store tomorrow.” Tao nodded. His heart filled with warmth. He knew he belonged to Luhan and that his boyfriend would never love anyone else. Yet, the thought of being physically claimed and forced to wear a collar with his master’s name on it made his insides melt. He hummed. 

 

“Let’s get some sleep pet.” 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————

 

Taemin shuffled uncomfortably from foot to foot. He was standing outside the main entrance to the university waiting for Tao. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He had been given very little information about where exactly he was going, just that it would spark his interests. 

 

A heavy hand on his shoulder startled him back to reality. He glanced up at the tall Chinese boy beside him. “Hey Tae! Let’s get going, I’ve got to get ready before Luhan gets home and we have to find something for you to wear.” Tao grinned. Taemin shivered. 

 

An hour later Tao sauntered out of his bedroom dressed in head to toe skin tight leather. Teaming licked his lips. “Wow” Tao giggled. “Let’s find something for you! Lu will be back soon so we have to hurry!” Teaming was pulled abruptly into Tao’s closet, “Now” the taller boy began sorting through piles and piles of spandex and leather, “what color…” he trailed off towards the back of the walk in. 

 

Taemin gawked at him when he handed over bright blue leather pants and a white tank top. “Put these one, they will go really nicely with your red hair.” Taemin nodded and quickly switched his clothing. 

 

Tao whistled, “Looking good Tae! There’s no doubt you’ll catch some eyes tonight.” Taemin blushed. The sound of the lock on the front door had Tao’s head whipping around. He grinned, “Lu’s home!” 

 

Taemin followed his friend out of the closet and towards the front entrance, “Why did you have to be ready to go before he got home? It’s only 7 pm” he whispered. Tao smirked, “Just watch.” 

 

“Kitten” Luhan’s deep voice echoed through the apartment. Tao groaned and slowly made his way towards his master, Taemin followed hesitantly. “There you are beautiful!” Luhan exclaimed when they all met in the living room. 

 

Walking towards his boyfriend Luhan reached out to run his hands down Tao’s back to his ass where he squeezed and continued down his thighs. Tao mewled. “You miss me baby?” the Dom spoke. The Sub nodded and laid his head against the other’s shoulder. “I brought a present for you Kitten. Down.” Without a second thought Tao dropped to his knees. Taemin’s eyes widened. 

 

“Oh hello” Luhan smiled and swept his gaze over Taemin. “He’s gorgeous Tao. We’ll have to beat them off of him.” The boy on the floor snickered. “Now, as for that present.” Luhan reached behind himself and into a small paper bag he had set on the sofa. Pulling out a medium sized velvet box he crouched down in front of the other. “Remember what you picked out at the store the other day?” Tao nodded, “I picked it up on my way home from work.” 

 

Opening the box Luhan revealed a stunning red leather collar. It buckled in the back and had a golden name plate on the front that read _Luhan’s._ Tao practically purred when the soft material met his neck. “It looks more amazing than I could ever have imagined.” The Dom pulled his boyfriend in for a forceful, but chaste kiss, and rose to his feet. “I see you guys got all ready to go just like I asked.” 

 

“Yes Master” Tao responded. Luhan nodded, “Good. You both have done well. Let’s go meet Chanyeol and Baekhyun for dinner before we head to the club.” Tao rode to his feet and turned to smile at Taemin. The smaller boy smiled awkwardly. Luhan exited the room to ready himself for the night. 

 

“So” Tao started, grabbing Taemin by the arm and pulling him to the sofa to wait for his boyfriend. 

 

“So…” Taemin responded, nervously scratching at the back of his neck. 

 

“What do you think?” Tao prodded. Taemin chewed at his lip nervously, “I…” he whispered. Truthfully, he was fascinated. He wasn’t really sure how to express how intrigued he was by Tao’s behavior towards Luhan and how the other treated him. He supposed if anyone would understand those desires Tao would. 

 

“Its alright” Tao smiled, “I know its weird at first” he winked. Taemin nodded, “I like it” he said. Tao giggled and wrapped his arm around the red head, “I knew you would.” They paused for a moment, enjoying each other’s company in the living room until Luhan returned. 

 

Tao glanced up at his boyfriend standing over the two subs on the couch. He licked his lips. Luhan looked gorgeous in a polka dotted collar shirt and leather jacket, dark jeans hugging his thighs. He swing a thin silver chain through his fingers, a clip attached at one end. 

 

“Come here pet” he gestured towards Tao. The taller male dropped to his knees beside the sofa and crawled towards his master. Luhan knelt down and fastened one end of the leash to Tao’s collar. Pulling him to his feet he grasped the back of Tao’s neck firmly. “Are you going to be good tonight?” Tao nodded. Luhan smiled, “Good boy. If you aren’t…” he leaned forward, brushing his lips against his sub’s ear but making sure to have direct eye contact with Taemin who still sat on the couch behind him, “I’ll have to punish you.” Luhan ran his tongue along the shell of Tao’s ear, he whined low in his throat. Taemin’s mouth went dry. 

 

Taemin felt heat rise in his cheeks as he imagined the implications behind Luhan’s statement. He took a shaky breath, he couldn’t help the growing bulge in his pants as he imagined Tao on his knees, Luhan over him, thrusting slowly in and out of his mouth. The leather pants Tao had put him in would hide nothing. He shifted slightly, breaking eye contact with Luhan. The dom chuckled, “Maybe if you’re lucky I’ll let Taemin watch.” Tao groaned, rolling his head back, baring his throat to his boyfriend whom immediately sucked a patch just below his adams apple. 

 

Taemin snapped his attention back towards the other two in the room. His face was red, he clenched his jaw. Luhan chuckled and backed away from the boy he had his hands on, holding the other end of the leash. “Lets go.”

 

They walked down the bustling streets of Seoul at night. A couple people shot them multiple looks at the collar adorning the tallest’s neck and the leash that lead directly to Luhan’s clenched hand. 

 

Stepping in front of a quaint looking noodle shop Luhan came to a stop and pulled out his phone. Putting it to his ear he glanced out across the street, “Yeol! Where are you?” A large hand came out of no where and landed on Taemin’s shoulder. The shorter boy shrieked, the hand on his shoulder moved slowly down his arm to his waist and squeezed.

 

“You weren’t kidding Tao. He’s a pretty one.” Taemin glanced sideways at the tall boy beside him, Chanyeol he presumed. A smaller blonde boy came up to his other side and smiled at him before reaching out and dragging his boyfriend away from him. “Yeolie, you’re going to make mejealous.” Chanyeol chuckled, “Baek you’re the only one for me babe.” Grabbing the blonde he pulled him in for a chaste kiss. Luhan huffed, “Alright, alright, enough with the show.” 

 

Tao grumbled as Luhan dragged him towards the entrance. “Don’t even think about it.” His boyfriend said without even a backwards glance. The sub sighed. Baekhyun giggled and jogged over to lace his finger’s through Tao’s. Chanyeol shot him a warning glance, he stuck out his tongue. 

 

Oblivious to the usual dynamic Taemin was more than fascinated with the way these boys interacted with one another. He wanted someone to lace his fingers with, someone to growl at him when he disobeyed, someone to punish him. He swallowed. Now was not the time to let his mind wander, he’d have to see where the night took him. 

 

After laughing over large bowls of ramen the group of young men walked calmly down the sidewalk. The air buzzed around them, anticipation of where they were headed finally hitting them. The two couples walking slightly in front of Taemin had never been to the club either, but they were already in over their heads. Taemin had just dipped his toes in, but he liked the temperature thus far. 

 

Rounding a corner they came upon a large crowd gathered outside a dark entrance. Music vibrated the ground. A line stretched through a large door and under a glowing red sign that read _Sublime._ A tall handsome man stood at the entrance chatting amicably with everyone that passed by him on their way into the club. Taemin watched as people clad in leather harnesses, collars, and impossibly tight pants entered the club. He looked down at himself and swallowed. 

 

“Hey Tae” he looked up into the glittering eyes of Tao, “Luhan is going to stick like glue to my side tonight, even though I'm collared” he winked, “but if you need me just text me and I’ll be there. Don’t wander too far without any of us, we don’t want you getting swept away.” Taemin grimaced, the tall Chinese boy beside him smirked and turned back to his boyfriend who pulled him along towards the entrance. 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun fell back and urged Taemin forward. He sighed, mine as well dive in. Running his fingers through his hair he approached the older man by the door. He smiled, looking down at Taemin, his ridiculously white teeth glinting under the light of the sign above him. “Good evening” he grinned, “Welcome to Sublime. This is only our second night in business, so please enjoy yourself.” Taemin nodded, “I’m Jung Yunho, the owner of the club, and you are?” 

 

Before Taemin could respond properly the most beautiful man he had ever seen stepped out from behind Yunho and threaded his arm through his. “Yunnie you are going to terrify the young boy, let him in.” Yunho chucked, “Jae if he can’t handle a little light flirting then he isn’t ready for what’s behind these doors” Yunho leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to the other’s cheek. He grunted, “I’m Jaejoong” he reached out his hand towards Taemin and smiled, “I’m this monster’s husband. Please do come in and enjoy yourself. How old are you by the way?” 

 

Taemin choked on his own saliva. Jaejoong’s eyes were dark chocolate brown, he felt like he could get lost in them. “I…” he swallowed, “I’m nineteen.” Jaejoong’s eyes widened, he laughed, “Wow, we have a baby here.” Taemin blushed. “Oh don’t worry pet, you’re absolutely gorgeous.” He reached out to run his fingers down the red head’s cheek, “You’ll have no problems. If I may ask…do you prefer…?” His words trailed off at Taemin’s startled expression, “I see, unsure are we?” He smiled again, wider this time. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Follow me Taemin. I’ll show you around.” 

 

Unsure of where his friends had gotten off to Taemin followed the older man through the throngs of people. He treaded carefully, trying his best not to run into others, but unsuccessfully coming into contact with various leather clad bodies. Once they had walked quite a ways Jaejoong stopped and turned to face the younger. “So, this is the dance floor.” He leaned in close to Taemin’s ear so he could hear him over the thumping music. “Over there is the bar” he pointed to the left where he spotted his friends throwing back a round of shots. He rolled his eyes, “But you seem like more of the dancing type to me. You have just the body for it.” 

 

Suddenly Taemin was spun around and pressed up against Jaejoong. He felt a low chuckle rumble through the other’s chest. He blushed. “Dance with me” Jaejoong whispered before he began moving his hips in a slow rolling motion to the beat of the current song. Taemin’s hips moved on their own to accommodate the other’s movements and before he knew it he was lost in the music. Jaejoong moved fluidly against him, they danced for what felt like hours before Taemin realized how aroused he was becoming. He cleared his throat when Jaejoong moved against him and brushed him through his pants. Jaejoong smiled, “Enjoying yourself?” He continued to buck his hips into Taemin, giggling at how the younger boy’s eyes rolled back into his head. 

 

Again, before Taemin could even think about what was happening another figure pushed his way between the two of them. “Jae baby, stop toying with the new kitten” Yunho snaked his arms around his lover’s waist, taking Taemin’s place pressed against his body. He growled, “I see he got you a little too excited. I’ll have to punish you for that my angel.” Jaejoong giggled and rutted against Yunho’s side. “On second thought” Yunho leaned down to suck a mark below Jaejoong’s right ear, the shorter moaned. Taemin watched wide eyed as Yunho trailed his hands down his sub’s back and slipped his hand into the back of his pants, squeezing his ass. “Let’s go watch tonight’s scene shall we?” Jaejoong groaned. With one arm still looped around Yunho he reached out behind him to grab Taemin, “Come on Kitten, lets go see if we can figure you out a little more.” 

 

Taemin was dragged into a side room off of the dance floor. Chairs stood in organized rows which lead up to an illuminated stage. People paced between the rows, some having already claimed their spots, relaxed in their seats, some with their subs curled on their laps, others with them waiting obediently at their feet. Taemin let his eyes adjust to low light and focus on the stage ahead of him as he sat down next to Yunho, Jaejoong contentedly placed in his lap. 

 

A man walked out onto the stage. He was thin with bleach blonde hair. Eyeliner accentuated his round eyes. Taemin was immediately drawn to the dangerous look in his eyes. He looked on curiously as another man stumbled under the light, blind folded. He fell to his knees in front of the other, placing the side of his face against the man’s thigh. The taller man cooed, “What a pretty boy” he said, running his lithe fingers down the side of his face and into his dark brown locks. Yanking he pulled the sub’s head back, kneeling down in front of him. “There’s a whole room of people here to watch you.” He licked at the other’s lips, eliciting a groan from the boy on the floor. He chuckled and yanked him to his feet. “Come” he ordered, the other followed. 

 

Leading him to the center of the stage the blonde dom laid his sub down on top of a table. Slowly he began removing his clothes, piece by piece, trailing after it with his lips, winking at the audience between ventures with his lips. Once the boy on the table was entirely naked he stood back, showing off his work to the audience. Bite marks and hickeys covered his body, from his neck to his knees. Taemin had forgotten how to breathe. He shifted slightly, noticing in his peripheral that Yunho had his hand down the front of Jaejoong’s pants. The burgundy haired man let out a low rumbling moan that sent a spark of pleasure shooting through Taemin’s abdomen. He returned his glance to the stage and his eyes met with the deep blue he had been admiring all night. The boy on stage smiled and licked his lips. “Silly me” he said, “I forgot to bring the restraints out here.” He winked at Taemin, he stilled, “Would anyone like to help me hold him down?” 

 

It seemed as if it was becoming a common theme for Yunho to interfere in Taemin’s affairs, with a gentle shove he was pushed out of his seat and towards the stage. He wondered briefly if Yunho had just touched him with the same hand that had been down Jaejoong’s pants and turned a brilliant shade of red. “Come on up, don’t be shy Kitten” the dom called to him. 

 

Once on stage Taemin was grabbed by the wrist and wrenched forward, the other boy’s lips at his ear, “You’re new here pretty boy, looks like you caught the attention of the man in charge” he gestured towards Yunho and Jaejoong, both watching him with a sinister glint in their eyes, both of Yunho’s hands now shoved down his husband’s pants. “I’m Key” he breathed, Taemin’s breath hitched at the warm air caressing the side of his face. “You’re going to do as you’re told, understand?” Taemin nodded frantically. “Alright” Key turned up the volume of his voice so the whole room could hear him more easily, “Grab his wrists, pin them above his head, do not under any circumstances let him move or you’ll be the one on the table.” The brunette being pinned down moaned when the nineteen year old grasped his wrists. He was warm. Taemin could feel his pulse racing underneath his skin. “Good boy” Key’s voice resonated deep in the younger’s chest. “Jonghyun doesn’t mind a little pain, do you Jjongie?” Jonghyun moaned, “No master” Key nodded, “Hold him down harder, if he squirms dig your nails into his wrists, don’t worry if he bleeds, he likes that.” Key smirked, Jonghyun pressed his arms into Taemin’s hands. 

 

The youngest was in awe as he held Jonghyun down against the table. He watched as Key ran his fingers down his boy, slicked them with spit in his own mouth, and pressed them into his entrance. Jonghyun’s moans sent Taemin’s head spinning. He was a part of this, he was contributing to the pleasure this man was feeling, being forced still, unable to cum until his master said so, in front of at least thirty people. He shivered, not realizing everyone else could see his breathing increase, the bulge growing in the front of his pants. He was shocked out of his haze when a soft hand rubbed down his stomach and towards his cock. He squirmed, momentarily letting go of Jonghyun. “Tsk tsk” Key clucked in his ears, “I didn’t tell kitten he could enjoy himself did I?” Taemin audibly swallowed, lowering his head. Fingers laced into his hair, yanking him back, “Did I?” Key repeated. 

 

“N..” he stuttered, “No” he whispered. “No, what?” Key increased his hold on the other’s hair, “No master.” A rush of adrenaline sprinted through Taemin’s veins. He couldn’t believe the thrill he was getting from being dominated by someone he had only met moments ago. 

 

Suddenly he was being maneuvered around the table. Key still had a hold on him when he was forced down to his knees in front of Jonghyun. “I told you if you disobeyed that you would be punished, did I not?” 

 

“Yes master” Taemin breathed harshly. He was pushed forward, panic set in momentarily as he realized what Key was doing. He hadn’t even done anything like this before, let alone with people he didn’t know, on public display. However, those thoughts immediately dissipated the second he first tasted the other. 

 

Jonghyun growled as Taemin moved his lips over his cock, pressing down, sucking him deep. He had no idea how much he would enjoy this. The heady musk of Jounghyun was seeping into his pores. He moaned. Key snickered, “Tastes good doesn’t he Kitten?” Taemin loved the praise, it only pushed him to go further, suck harder, circle his tongue around the head of the other’s cock. Jonghyun’s body tensed, his breathing increased. “Good boy” Key keep repeating, running his fingers through Taemin’s long red hair. “He’s so close kitten, make him come for me.” With a long drawn out moan Taemin pressed harder, Jonghyun gasped, and suddenly his mouth was full of his cum. He gagged momentarily out of surprise but found he enjoyed the taste and quickly swallowed, pulling back with one last suck and licking his lips. 

 

Key’s eyes were wide. He bit his lip, “You’ve done well pet.” He kneeled down and placed a soft kiss to Taemin’s lips before pushing his tongue inside to taste his lover on the young boy. He groaned, his chest vibrated against Taemin. The younger whimpered. Pulling away Key went to Jonghyun and helped him sit up, taking off his blind fold and pulling him in for a deep kiss. The brunette stood up off the table and looked down at Taemin, still kneeled on the floor. He smiled a toothy smile and winked as Key lead him off stage. 

For a moment Taemin didn’t know what was happening. He sat on the stage alone, unsure of what to do when he suddenly heard Key’s voice from backstage, “Come here Kitten.” He quickly scrambled to his feet and followed in the direction they had left. 

 

Pushing past black curtains and through a small door on the right he found Jonghyun laying on a small bed on his stomach, Key rubbed his back gently. 

 

“Hey” Key smiled, his cadence suddenly different, “I wanted to introduce myself properly.” He gestured for Taemin to take a seat in a large chair next to the bed. Jonghyun snored lightly. Key looked down at him with eyes only a lover could have. “I’m Kibum” he stated, looking back up at Taemin who kept nibbling at his swollen lips. “Here” he reached out, handing Taemin a water bottle, “drink, take a deep breath. I’m assuming this is the first time you’ve done this?” he asked. Taemin nodded. Key gestured for him to come forward and join him next to Jonghyun on the bed. He was suddenly surrounded by warm lanky arms. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay” Key whispered into his shoulder as he hugged him, “You look young, inexperienced, although…” he paused, pulling away to run his finger around Taemin’s lips, “You did seem to enjoy it.” He leaned forward, breath ghosting along Taemin’s jaw, “Have you ever sucked a cock before Kitten?” Taemin shuddered, “Taemin” he said, “My name is Taemin.” Key nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “What a pretty name” he leaned in again, more forcefully this time, molding his lips to the other’s. The red head yelped but melted into the kiss. 

 

Moaning and pushing forward Key lay Taemin down on the bed next to Jonghyun who groaned and blinked his eyes open, “Bummie” he yawned. Key reached over and touched his face, “Jong, want to help me make this the best possible experience for our kitten here?” Taemin gasped as Jonghyun rolled over and pressed himself into his side. “Mmmmm” he breathed, “only if I can suck him into oblivion like he did to me.” 

 

Key shifted to the side and allowed Jonghyun access to the boy between them. “Taemin” he said, “If you ever want me to stop, just say so. Key and I aren’t exactly new to this, but…” he leaned forward, nosing at Taemin’s neck, “I think you’re the prettiest we’ve ever had, I might not be able to control myself.” 

 

The youngest swallowed, “I’ve never done this before. I hadn’t even ever…” Jonghyun’s eyes went wide and he fell backwards with a huff, “You mean that was first blow job you ever gave? How is that fair?” Key burst into hysterical laughter. “Its true” he spoke between bouts of laughter watching his boyfriend pout, “he hasn’t squirmed like that for a while. You’re good with your mouth Minnie.” Key patted him on the back. He wasn’t sure how to process this new found skill. “You think…” Key wiped joyful tears from his eyes, “You think you’re up to trying again?” He bit his lip, Taemin imagined wrapping his lips around Key’s cock. Imagining it to be longer than Jonghyuns, maybe he could get it all the way down his throat. He grinned. 

 

Taemin wasn’t exactly sure where this bout of confidence was coming from but he decided not to question it. Rolling Key’s jeans off his slender hips he engulfed the other boy in his soft mouth. Key groaned, “Fuck Taemin. There’s no way you’re a virgin.” Taemin giggled. He continued sucking and licking, discovering that Key liked it when he gently scraped his teeth across the head of his erection. Key wrapped his hand around the back of Taemin’s neck and squeezed. “Jonghyun” he breathed, “Kiss me until I come down Taemin’s throat.” 

 

Jonghyun crawled across the bed and settled against Key’s side. Taemin looked up from his spot between the older’s legs, watching their tongues press against one another, listening to them swallow each other’s noises. 

 

He ran the hand that wasn’t supporting him down his torso, pressing at his own arousal. He moaned around Key’s cock. He had spent the last hour being told to make others come and hadn’t gotten the chance to himself. He had masturbated before, but never with a cock down his throat and two incredibly attractive men making out above him. He undid the button and slid his hand into his underwear, gasping at the contact. 

 

His head went light and he lost track of time. Pumping at himself and running his tongue up the underside of Key, he came with a shout, clamping his lips around the other and swallowing him down as he also tipped over the edge. 

 

With a sigh he let the other’s soften and slide out of his mouth. He licked his lips, looking up at the other two, still kissing through Key’s high. Taemin moved to sit up just as Key grabbed his wrist. “Who told you you could come?” Staring him straight in the eye Key took all of his fingers, one by one, into his mouth and sucked them clean. He moaned, “Next time it’s your turn.” 

 

Taemin blushed. Putting himself back into his pants and resting his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder he turned to look at the clock. “Shit” he shouted. Jonghyun dislodged him from his shoulder “What is it?” he asked. Taemin stood up and stretched, “My friends probably thought I was kidnapped.” Both of the other boys laughed, “Well they aren't entirely wrong.” Taemin rolled his eyes. 

 

“Here” Key got up swiftly and linked his arm with Taemin, Jonghyun came to his other side doing the same, “We’ll help you find them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where this is going. I guess we'll just have to wait and see! ;)  
> I know this first part didn't have any wolfyness going on.  
> I'm working on it!  
> Part 2 is coming up!


End file.
